Pride
by MjSExtra
Summary: Jade is in love with Tori but will her pride get in the way of their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

"Tori come back I didn't mean it." I yelled as Tori walked away.

"Leave me alone Jade" Tori yelled at me she never yells at me anymore.

I ran over and placed her hand on Tori's shoulder and spun her around. I had to try to keep her some how. "Look I'm sorry I'm just not ready for the world to know how I feel you. I just can't Tori."

"I can't be your dirty little secret. I am proud of who I am. I cannot go back into the closet so that you can protect your reputation. I almost died in that closet Jade." Tori's voice was calm but I could see her eyes start to water. I just stood there not knowing what to say, what could I say I was losing the girl I love and I didn't know what would make her stay.

After Tori was out of sight the tears wouldn't stop. I ran into the janitor's closet I could not let anyone see me like this, I mean that would be worse than people knowing me and Vega are dating. Or we were dating I'm not sure were we stand now. After I caused her so much pain.

It all started when we were doing some stupid acting exercise for class. We were paired up by that stupid hat and what the hat says is final because that teacher is a cock.

"Class where were we, oh yeah Jade you and Tori are partners and that is final the hat has chosen. Now the assignment is I want you guys in pair to write a play and perform it for the class. The play will be about a real experience one of you have had. Got it, ok class dismissed."

Robbie raised his had and didn't wait to be called "But class isn't over jet."

"Shut up" Rex yelled. I hate that stupid puppet.

"I said class dismissed." with that he walked out of the class room.

Tori walked over to me with a stupid smile on her face. Ever sense Beck and I broke up she seemed to hang around me more it's annoying. I thought that she would leave me alone and go for Beck. "what do you want Vega, I'm busy."

"I was um wondering if you wawawa"

"spit it out already Vega" I interrupted her I don't want her to know I actually find it cute when she studder around me.

"Jade why do you have to be so mean" Tori is frowning and I hope she doesn't expect an answer. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school to um work on the project." Tori finally said it and I have an evil smile on my face.

"Will Trina be home." Tori nodded. "We will work at my house I don't want to have to deal with her bothering us I'd rather just this stupid thing over with." I told her she nodded but the smile left her face it was like she didn't want to agree about her sister being annoying.

Beck walked over and we left class. I know we broke up but it ended on good terms. I mean everyone always says lets still be friends but we actually meant it. I love him and he loves me but it grew into more of a brotherly love. I mean he was the first person that I came out to. I told him how I felt about women and he accepted me for me. He really is a great guy.

"So has anyone caught your eye Jade." Beck asked me as we walked to our next class.

"There is one girl but I don't know she just frustrates me so much. But I can't get enough." I know I can tell Beck anything but I don't want to admit to myself that I am crushing on Vega.

"That sounds fun. So are you going to ask Tori out or just torture her until you get over your crush." Beck had a stupid smile on his face. Seriously how does he know I mean I know that we are best friends but this is crazy.

"I do not have a crush on Vega." I say with a look that would make anyone but Beck scared. He just smiles and shakes his head. We walk in silence until we reach our Bio class. As we walk the door I quietly say. "Ok you are right," we take our seats.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to get coffee before going home. I figured I would need it to keep my composure, and so that Vega would have to wait for me I don't want her to think that I want to be her friend. We are not friends. I cannot just be her friend, I like her to much to be that close to her and not be with her. It would be torture to be around her all the time and not be able to kiss her or hug her or hell even hold her hand. I got it bad.

I don't even remember the drive home I was so lost in thought about not being Vega's friend I almost didn't see her standing in the middle of the driveway. I get out of the car and walk over to her, coffee in hand. "What!" I say daring her to say something.

"Nothing, I've just been waiting here patiently for you."

She looks so disappointed. I almost feel bad but then I remember how she makes me feel and I know I have to keep up this act. I start to walk toward the front door and she follows close behind. I cant help but wonder why she tires so hard to be my friend, I mean I'm a bitch to her all the time. I open the door and we both walk in she closes it and I have to stop myself for staring at her. This is going to suck.

"Vega go upstairs its the second door on the left." As she walks up the stairs I go into the kitchen and start to look for a snack. After looking in the fridge and the pantry I settle on a blue berry muffin. I went up to my room as I opened the door I could see the look of disappointment on her face. Was she really expecting me Jade West to bring her a drink and a muffin. I don't even like her, I mean I think I love her but I do not like her.

"Jade what if I was hungry." Vega said with puppy eyes. I hate those puppy eyes.

"If you were hungry you should have stopped and for food before coming over here." I told her with a smug smile on my face.

"So where is everyone?" Vega asked me this gosh she is so noisy.

"My dad is at work and as for my mother, your guess is as good as mine." I honestly have no clue where she is, maybe hopping or having an affair. I really could careless what she does.

"So do you have any ideas about what we should do for our skit?" Vega asked.

I didn't answer right away not cause I was think about the project, I was thinking about how beautiful she is sitting there on my bed. "I don't know I have not giving it very much thought. I've been busy." I told her, it was a lie I had time to think about it but I could not get over the fact that she was coming over today.

"Well I have an idea but I don't know if it's a good idea." Vega said this while looking at the ground. She looked sad.

"Well out with it Vega." She looked up at me scared. "Umm I mean what is your idea I mean you have an idea so that's better then nothing." I don't know why I was trying to make her feel better. She is going to figure it out. She is going to know I want her.

"Umm thanks I think. Well the play needs to mean something to one of us, so I was thinking about the time I came out to my parents." I cannot believe these words are coming out of her mouth my jaw is just bout on the floor and she looks away from me and continues. "I mean my parents are ok with it and so is Trina so I think I'm ready for the rest of the school to know. what do you think Jade?"


	3. Chapter 3

Its been five minutes I should say something we are just standing in silence this is wierd finally Vega talks. "Say something please...Jade please." She is begging me I want to say something but I still do not know what to say.

"Vega. I mean Tori, I um are you sure you want to do a play about that." That was the best I could come up with wow I'm so lame. It's so hard to think around her.

"Yeah. I'm positive. I'm ready for the world to know and this is the perfect opportunity to tell everyone and get an A." She said with a smile. "Will you do this play with me please? I need you help with this."

"Well I do like getting A's." That was so lame. "I will help you with this Tori. Do I get to play you or your mom cause there is no way I am playing Trina." That sounds more like me.

Tori smiles and says. "Well I was thinking that I would play myself and then you could play my mom. I told her first so we can focus on that part."

"So that sounds good Vega." I so don't know how to react this is so wierd. I never would of thought tonight would turn out like this. "Did you want something to eat?" Why did I ask that she is going to think I'm acting weird because she told me.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry anymore. I was so nervous about telling don't you have anything to say. you don't have any sarcastic remarks, anything?" She is looking so intense. Its like she might cry if I say the wrong thing. I really don't want to make her cry. I still don't know what to say.

"I wouldn't make fun of you for this I'm not that evil. So when did this happen? When did you figure it out? What do you want me to ask Vega?" I'm trying so hard to keep my cool and not give into asking what I really want.

"Well I told my family about 3 months ago. I figured this out about 6 months ago. I ment this north ridge girl and we really hit it off." Figures she found someone. "It was amazing while it lasted but it only lasted about 2 months but it just felt so right."

"So you're single now" Shit did I just say that out loud. "I'm just wondering trying to get the whole story." She is going to see right through that.

"Yeah I'm single." She has a smirk on her face. Why? "Look Jade please don't act all weird around me I know that you are not into girls and I will not cross that line." She's right I'm not into girls I'm into her and her alone.

"Vega." I want to say something, how do I even say it. "Come here." I want her to be close to me. Her smell is intoxicating. "I don't think you know me at all Vega. Now let's get back to work." She looks at me with so much intensity and so much hope. It takes all my strength not to just grab her and kiss her.

"Ok" She says as she plugs in her laptop. "Um so I'll type it up how I remember it and then you can spice it up a bit if you want."

"Sounds good," I say as I go to lay down as she types away. This is going to be hard I cannot believe that Tori Vega is into chicks. This changes everything I might actually stand a chance now and that scares the hell out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have falling asleep while Vega was writing the scene, because I looked at the clock and it was 11pm. "Vega are you almost done." I tried not to sound like I had just woken up.

"Yeah I'm just about done typing it up. Sorry it took so long your snoring is a little distracting."

"What are you talking about I do not snore!" I hope I wasn't snoring maybe she is just bluffing.

"ok," Vega says. "Um Jade I'm getting tired I think I should head hope." She looks so tired there is no way she can drive savely home. I think I'm going to regret saying this.

"Vega, why don't you just spend the night here? I mean they say driving while tired can be just as bad as drunk driving." I hope that doesn't sound weird. It doesn't matter if it does because at least I know she can;t see though my poker face.

"Um yeah that sounds good let me just call my mom and tell her." She says this as she walks out of the room to call her mom on her cell phone.

I went over to my dresser to look for something for Tori to wear while sleeping. I pull out a pair of bootie shorts and a tank top. I was staring at the outfit dreaming of what she would look like in it as she walked into the room. I take the items and throw them at her. "These are for you, You remember I continue. " I'm going to change." She starts to walk to the bathroom so I grab what I am going to sleep in. I settle on over-size sweat pants and a tight tank top, one that shows of my cleavage.

Tori walks in and I am in the middle of changing I have my sweats on but I have no shirt on. I still have a bra on so it's not that big of a deal. She goes bright read and turns around quick. I walk over to her while putting my shirt on. "Jade I am so sorry I should have knocked. I'm sorry."

I put my hand on her shoulder so that she would turn around. "Yeah you should learn to knock, but it's no big deal. I mean it's not like you haven't seen me in a bikini whats the difference." I say to her in hopes that the rest of the night will not be uncomfortably awkward.

"Yeah but when I saw you in a bikini I hadn't just told you that I like girls." She looks like she about to cry.

"Look Vega I don't care if you are gay or straight. honestly. Do you care if I'm Gay or straight?" I hope this will make her think about how stupid this situation really is.

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry for over reacting. So Jade sense we are getting close and all, why did you and Beck break up?" Why did she have to ask me this.

"Um Vega I don't know if I should tell you. Beck and I agreed that it was a mutual thing and that-that would be all we tell are friends." That should hold her I don't think that she would want me to go back on my word.

"Jade I'm not going to tell anyone I promise." She says to me with puppy dog eyes. She does those really well.

"Ok." I pause trying to think of the right way to say this, "We broke up because I have feelings for someone else and it's not fair to keep stringing Beck along," That should hold her, wrong.

"So do I know the guy. Is he cute," Oh my God she is so annoying.

"Look Vega we are not going to have a slumber party were we talk about boys and do each others hair, ok." I know I'm being mean but I just can't lie to her and I don't want to tell her yet. Or ever.

"Ok." She said as she gets into my bed. Tori Vega is in my bed. It is so hard to fight this smile, and she looks better than I imagine in those short shorts.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it." I say as I get into bed.

"It's fine." Tori's voice doesn't sound fine.

"Its just the whole thing is complicated." Why am I talking?

"Somethings it helps to tell someone so that they can help uncomplicate it with you" Tori says with a smile. Is she right though would telling her how I feel really uncomplicate things. It might or it might make things worse. I think Tori feel asleep her face is turned so I cannot really tell.

"Vega you up? No maybe it will be easier to tell her while she is sleeping. "Ok Tori I like you. You are the one that I started to have feeling for while I was dating Beck. He knows and agreed to keep it a secret until I was ready. I'm still not ready. Maybe next time you could be awake next time I tell you." This was easier then I thought say out loud how I feel maybe its a good thing.

Tori turns her body to face me. What the fuck she was awake my heart is pounding. I want to cut something so bad I feel like I was scammed.

"Hey Jade don't be mad." She must see the anger on my face. "Jade look at me please." I turn to look at her I can't help it my eyes are watering. I can't help it. She moves close and closer until finally our lips meet. This kiss is filled with so much passion so much lust. I've never had a kiss like this before. It's so intense.I've waited so long for this.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with my arm around Tori's side. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I cannot believe last might happened. It all seems so surreal. I kissed Tori Vega, the Tori Vega. And she kissed me back I have a permanent smile on my face. I need to get this smile off of my face, I am still Jade West and I have an image to uphold.

"Good morning beautiful." Tori says to me right before giving me a quiet kiss on the check. She is so gorgeous when she wakes up her hair is all messy and she has a goofy smile on her face.

"Good morning Vega." I say with a smirk on my face. "I'm going to take a shower. You can follow me if you want." I tell her knowing she will say no, but if she says yes I don't know what I will do. I've never showered with anyone before.

Tori is bright red. "I um, I don't um think that I um, no thank you." She looks so nervous. I love that look on her face. She is so adorable when she is flustered. I kiss her on the forehead and walk to the bathroom.

I return from my shower to find that Tori went down stairs. She must be looking for something to eat or something. I quickly change into something acceptable to wear to school and walk down the stairs I see Vega in the kitchen. "What are you doing Vega?" I'm a little irritated that she didn't wait upstairs for me. I wanted some more fun time with her. I know the second we are out of my room she is going to want to talk about what just happened and I don't want to talk about it. If I talk about it then I have think about it, and then I get a head ach.

"I was making us some breakfast. You do like eggs and bacon, right? And I was hoping that we could talk about last night." I knew it! I knew that I was going to have to talk about this, I'm not really mush of a talker.

"Well what do you want to say? I personally have nothing to say." It's true I have nothing to say.

"Well I um I like you Jade. I like you a lot, and that really scares me. I mean you are Jade West, I mean yesterday I thought that you hated me." She really thought I hated her.

"Ok well, I only kiss people I like, I thought that was obvious." It should be obvious I mean she has known me for a while now. This conversation is boring me but at least she made bacon.

"So Jade you like me then." She has the biggest smile on her face while saying this. "So Jade will you go on a date with me tonight?" Wow a date am I ready for a date. I need to say something.

"Ok Vega I'll go on a date with you, but there are a few conditions. I'm not ready for people to know just yet. And I want to keep calling you Vega, I like calling you Vega."

"I think that I can handle that. But do you mean you don't want our friends to know or anyone at all I mean I would like to tell my parents." She has a point.

"Your parents are fine but do not tell your loud mouth sister!" I despise Trina I cannot believe that the two of them are even related.

"Ok I can handle that but could you just try and be nice to Trina." haha yeah right.

"I make no promises." There is no way that I could keep a promise about being nice to Trina. "I'm going to read over what you wrote last night while you shower. We don't want to be late for school and you can barrow something to wear just pick something out of my closet." I hope what she wrote is good I do not feel like writing about something personal.

Finally Vega comes down the stairs, she looks good in my stuff she should do that more often. I walk over to her look her straight in the eyes. I smile softly and lean into kiss her, her kisses are amazing. "Lets get going Vega." We start to walk to our cars and head of to school.


	6. Chapter 6

So far school has been uneventful. I have been trying to keep my distance from Vega, it is really hard though. Now that she knows how I feel and I know how she feels, I just want to be by her. But if I hang around her more then normal people will know and I cannot have them thinking I like Tori Vega. And it is not because she is a girl, it is because she is nice and sweet and people will think that I am going soft. I'm still Jade West the Head Bitch In Charge at Hollywood Arts. I'm not ready to give up that title.

I was deep in thought about the Vega situation and I walked right into Robby. "What are you doing? why don't you watch were you are going?" I yelled at him he is so scared I think he peed himself a little. He really is a piece of work.

"I... um ... you walked into me." He said shaking.

"Move!" I said quietly in a scary voice. He ran away scared and I could do nothing but smile. I turned around and Vega is staring right at me. She does not look happy. I mean I know her and Robby are friends but come on I'm always mean to him. Crap she is walking over to me and she looks like she is pissed. "Vega" I say without batting an eye.

"Jade we need to talk. That was uncalled for, Robbie is a really nice guy why do you have to be so mean to him." She said with almost a hurt expression on her face. Did she really care that much how I treat others? I mean she has known me for a while now why would I change my ways?

I grabbed her wrist and walked her to the janitors closet. "Ok Vega you want to talk then lets talk." I say with a smirk on my face and I lean in to kiss her but she turns and i get her cheek.

"Jade I really do want to talk to you. You cannot just yell at Robbie like that. I think he peed himself a little, he was so scared." She looks so said when she said that.

"Vega you cannot just chance me. I am a bitch and you know that. You knew that last night too. That is who I am so take it or leave it." I know she can see that emotion on my face, I really want her to understand that I don't want her to leave.

"I don't want you to change completely I just want you to be a little nicer to my friends. I mean I love you Jade. I've loved you for a long time and I just got you and I don't want to lose you." Vega says with a few tears running down her face and I grab her and pull her into a hug.

"I love you too Vega." She lifted her head and kissed me. It was an amazing kiss. I grab her arms and pin her to the wall the kiss starts to get more heated. I start to pull her shirt up, there's a knock on the door. " I'm going to kill someone." I say so only she can hear me. I open the door it's Cat.

"Cat what are you doing here?" I can't be mean to Cat she is like a child.

"I was worried about Tori. Please don't hurt her." Cat says with a pout on her face. She looked to the closet. Shit Tori looks like a mess. "HI TORI!" Cat says she is smiling now. "Wait what are you to doing in here."

"Nothing Cat lets go to class" I told her and the three of us started walking to our acting class.


	7. Chapter 7

We get to class and of course the Sikowitz is late he is always late. I take a seat next to Beck and Tori and Cat sit next to each other. Beck Turns to me and whispers in my ear. I cannot help but laugh and I hit him on the shoulder. "Beck now is not the time to talk about that." He seriously just asked me about Vega in class.

"Attention class today you will work with your partners because the skits will start tomorrow." The Sikowitz said.

"Hey said so I was thinking that we could go to the black box to practice in private. I don't really want people to see our scene before we perform it." Vega says to me. She looks concerned. I think she is getting nervous.

"Yeah that's fine." I respond we go to leave the room and i notice that Beck has a huge smile on his face.

She is silent the whole walk to the black box. I cannot take the silence anymore I finally have to say something. "Are you sure you want to still do this scene i know it is really personal?"

"I want to do this, I want to do this with you by my side. It is just so scary to tell the world that I am, that I'm a lesbian." She finally said she looks so sad. I mean it is sad, it is sad that people have to come out and go through this.

"Tori i am here for you. But I cannot come out with you. You do know that right?" I really hope that she knows that.

"I know, and I'm ok with that." She says and then gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"You know we could go and finish what we started in the janitor's closet earlier." I really hope she says yes. It is torture being this close to her without being able to be all over her.

"We cannot do that Jade and you know that but after school you can come over and we can finish what we started." I wish she would have said know but at least she wants to finish what we started. "Oh and you still owe me a date tonight." She just had to add that.

"Ok I'll take you on the best date don't worry about that but we will go over to my house after wards because I will have the house to my self. And I plan on taking advantage of you tonight Ms. Tori Vega.

We rehearse the skit for the rest of the class period and all I can think about is where I'm going to take her on our date. I really do want it to be special but I am not good at these kinds of things. I mean dinner is so over done. the beach is nice and I think that she likes that kind of thing plus seeing her in a bikini would be nice. I don't know bell rang she gives me a quick kiss and we go t our separate classes.

Maybe I should talk to Beck about this he always had good ideas for our dates although I really didn't care where we went. Good think we both have math together. i can talk to him there about what to do about tonight. All I know for sure is that I have to make it perfect for Vega. I love her. And it scares me.

I walked into the class room and I take my seat next to Beck. He looks at me and smiles then goes back to looking for something in his bag. "Where is a good place to go on a date?" I asked him showing as little emotion as possible because I know he is smiling about this.

"Who are you going on a date with Jade?" He asked me, I cannot even look at him right now.

"Answer the question Beck!" I say trying to keep my cool because inside I am losing it. Doesn't he realize how hard this is for me?

"Well if I knew who was going on the date I might be able to help you out more, but why don't you go to that karaoke restaurant and then to a play. I think North Ridge is having a school play tonight that should be funny." He said. I wish he would lose that stupid smile on his face.

"Thanks Beck." I mean it actually is a good idea. Tori likes to sing and no one will know us at the play so we can behave however we want. The teacher walked in and started to talk about integers and imaginary numbers or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy thinking about my date with Vega.


End file.
